The technique of steroscan electron microsopy has been utilized by our division in an attempt to complement current techniques in describing facial formation and has greatly facilitated the assessment of facial development both at the early and later stages of development. The objectives of the present proposal are to extend our initial experiments in characterizing the early morphogenesis of neural crest migration with steroscan electron microscopy.